


Lavander

by PumpkinPieTimb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, PURPLED LORE!!!, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), i think, purpled lore?, they are brother your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPieTimb/pseuds/PumpkinPieTimb
Summary: "Oh, hi Purpled,"Purpled blinked at the familiar voice. A voice that he hasn't heard in such a long time despite living in the same area. A voice that he never thought would be willingly directed at him ever again.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oops did my hands slip and make Purpled angst?-

"Ponk, there's nobody here."

"Bad, he scammed us,"

"No no no, look look- Kakah! Kakah!" 

Purpled let out a heavy sigh. He went out of his hiding stop and crossed his arms over his chest, looking over the four adults that just entered his base. "This better be good." He said, catching their attention.

"Oh, hi Purpled,"

Purpled blinked at the familiar voice. A voice that he hasn't heard in such a long time despite living in the same area.

_"Your form is all wrong. Here, hold the sword like this..."_

He looked directly at Punz, who... had red eyes? What happened? "Hey... what's up?" He asked slowly, opting to look at Bad instead of the hooded blond.

Bad hummed. "Where'd you come from?" He asked in a genuinely puzzled voice.

"Doesn't matter." Purpled answered nonchalantly.

"There's no ways in..."

_"If you want to be treated seriously, you need to establish an air of dominance. Be flashy but unnoticeable. Show your skills, but hide your true potential. Be quiet but make them hear your voice."_

Purpled shook his head and looked at Ponk. "So Ponk, you said they had a deal for me right?"

"Yeah its pretty good. I got free Starbucks for a long time. Trust me. Trust me on this one," Ponk nodded from the cave's entrance.

_"If you really want to work this_ _business, remember this. Never, and I mean **never** , trust anyone."_

Purpled nodded. "Alright. Okay. So who's, uh, tell me, who's in charge here? Tell me who's in charge." He demanded. His eyes instinctively wondered to meet Punz's eyes, only to quickly look away at the sight of bright red instead of blue.

Bad turned to look at Ponk, then back at Purpled. "How much did Ponk tell you about our... engagement?" He asked instead.

The teen narrowed his eyes, arms falling to his sides and his grip on his sword tightening. _Make them hear your voice._ "You didn't answer my question. _Who_ is in charge?"

"Doesn't matter who's in charge," Bad said with a shake of his head. "The one who's in charge isn't here right now, but we represent them."

Purpled tilted his head. "Okay... what's the deal?" He asked skeptically.

Bad clicked his tongue. "We uh... Ponk told us that you could take care of somebody, and we need you to do a task involving dealing with a problematic individual..."

_"If you really want to do this, you have to be prepared to kill someone. No regrets, no hesitation, it is what it is. If you were to be hired to kill someone, then do it. No questions asked."_

Purpled secretly took in a deep breath, his gaze drifting back towards Punz but he quickly averted it to Antfrost then back to Bad. "Okay, who do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Uh, do you know of one 'Captain' Puffy?"

_"It doesn't matter if your target is a child, an old person, a woman, or whatever. What matters is that you got paid to kill them, so don't dissapoint."_

"I... do," he replied slowly. "I do." Purpled repeated with more resolve.

Bad hummed again with a small nod. "Do you mind if we get a little closer? I want to get a better look at you," the demon said as he took a few steps forward. Punz and Ant not too far behind him.

Purpled clutched his sword thighter. _Make them hear your voice._ " _No_ , stop exactly where you are, right there." He said while equipping his armor.

The adults complied and stopped, making Purpled relieved, he didn't want them anywhere near. Especially... _him_.

_"I'm leaving. You're old enough to take care of yourself."_

Bad raised an eyebrow. "Oh, seems like you're all suited up..."

Purpled glared at the demon before nodding at Ponk. "Ponk, come over here." He said.

"Okay, okay," his friend nodded and approached him. 

Purpled grabbed Ponk's arm and pulled him to a corner. "Ponk, what do these guys want?" He whispered lowly. 

"Hey look, look, they got a lot of money I'm tellin you," Ponk whispered back.

Purpled raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Sure these dudes were wearing full netherite and had tridents and shit, but that doesn't automatically make them rich.

Ponk raised his hands in surrender. "Okay look, they might have trapped me down in this... whole thing for like a few days but, it should be fine. I'm telling you, everything's okay."

"Okay..." Purpled said, biting at his lower lip in contemplation. _Never_ _trust anyone._ "I don't trust them."

Ponk sighed with a small understanding nod. "My eyes look funny, but I can explain that later. Okay?"

Purpled blinked, then he squinted at his friend. Only then did he notice that Ponk's normally black eyes are now red as well. What the _hell_ has been happening? 

The teen shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "Ponk, just listen. You've stopped showing up to work weeks ago and you come back with _this?_ Really?" He deadpanned. Seriously, he's gotten nothing but bad (hah) vibes ever since they came into his base.

"I was busy with a dog," Ponk reasoned. "Okay? I was busy with a dog. It's a long story. But look, I'll do overtime and you don't have to pay me okay? The payday right here? Will set us for _life_. Real estate to the _moon_ , okay? Trust me. Trust me." 

_"It doesn't matter who you're working for. As long as they pay you money, then you do what they want."_

Purpled sighed, then nodded. "Okay. Works for me," he said with a shrug. "Ponk, you can go back to that side." He said aloud, nodding at where Ponk originally was.

Ponk nodded and did as he said.

"Uh Ant, Bad... Punz. What do we have in mind for payment? I'm not doing this for cheap." He said, crossing his arms above his chest once again.

Bad smirked. "Payment, is not really an issue. We can pretty much pay you anything you desire." He said, gesturing at himself then at his companions.

Purpled raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He said, getting more intrigued.

"Whatever you want," Ant said with a shrug.

"How about this, I've got this shiny netherite ingot that can be a down payment," Bad said as he put down his enderchest, took out the said ingot and handed it to Purpled before stepping back again.

The teen stared at the ingot. "I'm gonna need a lot more than this," he scoffed as he put it in his inventory.

"No no no no, that's just a down payment," Bad said, waving his hands in front of him.

"It's just a show of good faith," Ant added.

Bad nodded. "Show of good faith that we're not just dragging you along. Right? And then we can pay you pretty much _anything._ Anything at all." He said, smiling at the teen.

Purpled narrowed his eyes for the nth time that evening. "Now, how do I know I can trust you?" He asked.

Bad chuckled lowly. "You can trust us Purpled. Trust me. I mean, do we look like we would try and scam you? Ponk's the one who scams, but Ponk's not the one doing this business arrangement so you don't have to worry about that."

The teen nodded. "Okay... well, I _will_ say you've peaked my interest. So, uh, I have to kill Captain Puffy huh?"

"Well, about that... Ant, Punz, come here." Bad said, making them huddle and discuss something among themselves.

Purpled stared at them from afar, barely registering what they were talking about. This isn't really his first gig, he's been hired to kill Tommy before, but he doesn't talk about that disaster of a mission. So yeah, to say he's nervous is an understatement. But he won't be telling them that.

_"Don't show any kind of weakness. To neither your contractor nor your target."_

When the adults were done talking, they turned back to Purpled. "Okay, we don't necessarily need you to kill Puffy. I'll give you a set of coordinates and then I want want you to take her there, okay? There's a container there that I want you to drop her into, and then just make sure she doesn't get out,"

Purpled couldn't help but feel relieved at what Bad said. Despite his front, Purpled wasn't really ready to kill anyone in cold blood just yet.

"And you know what? If you can't get her there or if she refuses to go with you, _then_ you can kill her. And then we can provide payment after the job is completed." Bad added.

Purpled nodded. "M'kay, consider it a deal."

Bad smirked. "Perfect."

"Purpled," Ponk called out.

"Yes?" He said, tilting his head at his friend.

"Ask for more money." Ponk said in mock-whisper.

Purpled couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, but he quickly wiped it of with a shake of his head. "Ponk, from what I can tell, they can grant me really anything I want. They seem to have a lot of financial vaccum here. Assuming... I mean if you trust them Ponk, I trust them-" _Never trust anyone._ "-and anything I ask them can be mine. 'Cause I'm... I'm okay with this." 

To be perfectly honest. Purpled didn't know how to feel about all this at all. He's... confused.

"You know what Purpled? After this job, I have a- or should I say _we,_ have a friend we want to introduce you to." Bad said, sharing a smile with Ant. "That's about it."

Purpled pursed his lips, growing skeptical again. "Okay, keep me posted. Until then, I ask you to kindly leave unless you're invited. Ponk, you can come back anytime. But these three, I do not extend the same offer."

"Okay, bye Purpled, stay safe!" Was the last thing he heard from his friend before they all boated away.

"Goodbye Ponk." He whispered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm leaving. You're old enough to take care of yourself."_

That's what he said. That's what Purpled's so-called big brother said before he left and never came back. That's what he said before abandoning a barely thirteen-year-old boy to fend for himself. That's what that motherfucker Punz did.

Punz left Purpled alone. And for what? Who knows? The dude doesn't even talk to Purpled anymore.

When Purpled was left by his brother at a young age, he had to learn how to survive. Sure Punz taught him how to fight and how to kill and stuff like that, but he never did teach Purpled how to cook, earn money in a non-murder way, and basic shit like that. Purpled isn't about to become a mercenary at the age _thirteen_ thank you very much.

They never really had a permanent home. They were always on the move, always following where the money leads them. So yeah, you'd expect the kid to be homeless for a couple of years. His only source of food were the ones he manages to steal from villages and the bread he's offered by nice people. He sleeps on benches and porches and anywhere he can fit and be safe in.

He didn't let himself be taken in by any orphanage, he didn't want to be adopted. If his parents left before he was even old enough to remember them, if Punz that raised him and taught him everything he knows can leave him with no hesitation, then who says some random stranger that adopted him won't leave him in the just like everybody else?

That went on for three years. Just Purpled wandering around the world aimlessly. No, he didn't want to look for his brother who abandoned him for no reason or even an explanation at all. He just wanted to survive. However, Purpled's aimless life made a major turn when he met a masked man in one of his travels.

Dream, he said his name was, and he was looking for people to invite to his land. He offered a permanent place to stay, a place where he could settle down and never be lonely again, a place where he could be free to build and do whatever he wants. 

Without much hesitation, Purpled agreed to join, ignoring the whispers of _'Never trust anyone'_ in his mind. That was a warning from Punz, a helpful warning, but he was a kid that was offered something he's been craving for his whole life. A home. 

* * *

"Purpled?"

The teen paused his building, turning to look at the familiar voice. His eyes widen when he sees the white hoodie and gold necklace. "Punz?" He said, voice cracking at the end.

His bro- no, Punz has revoked his title as Purpled's brother the moment he left him in that damned village. This man is _nothing_ to Purpled. 

Punz narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked rather harshly.

Purpled recoiled with a sneer. "What am _I_ doing here? More like what are _you_ doing here?" He spat back.

"I live here." Punz replied as if it was obvious, pointing at the house atop the hill near Purpled's base.

"What? Since when?" He asked, more like demanded. When did Punz ever settle down in one place?

Punz looked at him blankly, then at his under-construction U.F.O. "You look like you're doing good." He said instead of answering.

"Punz since when?!" Purpled demanded with a stomp of his foot, a wave of bottled up emotions overtaking him.

"A year or so," Punz said with a shrug. His harsh demeanor from earlier melting into one of apathy. Purpled didn't know which one he hated more.

The teen took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down to no avail. "Why?" He asked again. Why did Punz decide to settle down? Why did he leave Purpled alone? Why did he have to be a shit brother?

Punz looked around, as if he was looking for someone or _something_. "I basically work for Dream now. He pays a lot."

Okay, now Purpled was _seething._ This fucker had the gall to leave him alone and live a nice fucking life with the full knowledge that his little brother might be out there living alone and possibly _dead?_ And he didn't even care to look for him? Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes but Purpled would be _damned_ before he would ever let himself cry in front of Punz.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Punz asked in a more quiet voice, it wasn't harsh nor was it apathetic, it was simply... quiet.

Purpled shook his head. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." He hissed bitterly.

Punz scoffed and crossed his arms above his chest. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way, looser." He said before walking away without looking back.

The teen watched him go , anger and frustration filling him to the brim.

When Punz was finally out of sight, Purpled let out an angry scream and threw a glass pane on the direction of Punz's house. He screamed and cried at the bottom of his U.F.O letting out all his pent up emotions that he's been bottling up for years.

It was unfair. It was so fucking unfair.

Punz was his brother. He taught Purpled how to fight, he took care of Purpled for the longest time. They had fun together, they had grown up together, they made promises, they said they would never leave each other's side. Then why? Why did Punz leave? Why was Punz being so mean? Why was he always being left alone? Why does no one ever care for him? Why does no one care about his feelings? Why why why _why?_

He cried his heart out, not noticing the blond watching him from afar. He didn't know about the blue eyes that watered at the sight of him crying. He didn't know about the golden locket that opened to reveal an image of two happy brothers. He didn't know about the guilt that ate at the hooded person as they left.

"Oh, hey kid, you alright?" A new voice said.

At that point, Purpled was huddled by the side of his glass elevator, hands grabbing at his hair and crying like a child. He didn't give the person any attention as he continued to cry with no other care in the world. No one knew who he was anyway, so he didn't care.

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder, making him flinch. "Shh, it's alright, I won't hurt you. Trust me, you're okay. You're gonna be okay." The person said.

Purpled hiccuped at the words that were strangely comforting coming from a stranger. He felt someone sit next to him, the hand on his shoulder patting in a calming rhythm. The stranger didn't stop talking. They talked about anything under the moon and never pressured Purpled into a conversation. Like all of the things about the stranger, it was comforting.

* * *

Purpled found a friend that day, and his name was Ponk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo Mercenary Bros angst!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punz POV? On my Purpled-centric fic? More likely than you think :)

Punz never wanted to leave his baby brother behind. But he had to.

Being a mercenary isn't a very safe job. No only does many people hold a grudge against you and would do anything to take you down, but they also had a tendency to bring a mercenary's family or any form of attachments to get what they want. He just wanted to keep Purpled safe.

He left Purpled in a village that had no idea who they were, Punz made sure the place was safe, he made sure the people are caring and nice, made sure it was a good village to grow up in. Where Purpled can live a normal life and be a child that he is instead of running for his life every single day because of his brother's job. But he made a mistake. 

Punz waited too long. He should have left Purpled in a nice village the moment their parents decided to dip. He shouldn't have thought his brother how to fight and kill at such a young age. He shouldn't have encouraged Purpled's dreams of becoming a mercenary like his brother. He shouldn't have done a lot of things to be honest.

But he was young, he was still young. He was abandoned at the age of sixteen with a brother that was only eight. He had to learn how to fight and steal and _kill_ in order to fend for himself and his baby brother. Purpled was all he had and he wasn't ready to be alone just yet. The stars in Purpled's eyes whenever he sees Punz train was so endearing that he couldn't say no to his brother when he asked to be taught how to be like Punz.

Only when he matured and saw the true dangers of life did Punz realize that he was putting Purpled's life in jeopardy with just by being related to him. So he made a decision of leaving Purpled, whether he liked it or not.

Punz knew that Purpled would never let him go if he asked nicely, they made a promise after all, and the solution he came up with broke his heart even before he could do it. He had to act like he didn't want to be by Purpled's side anymore. No, he needed to cut their ties permanently so Purpled can be safe from anyone who wants to kill Punz.

He didn't realize how much he fucked up until he found a stable 'boss' and a place to live in, only to go back to the village he left Purpled in to find out that his brother wasn't there anymore. He wasn't looking for Purpled to reconnect, oh god did he wish he could do that, he was just looking to see if his brother was still alive. Maybe bring him back to Dream's land so he could check on him more often since he couldn't for two years because he was trying to get the attention of his 'hunters' off of Purpled.

He tried looking for Purpled, of course he did, but with Dream constantly taking up his time with all the job he has and the fact that it had already been years since Purpled was last seen in the village, Punz never saw a trace of his baby brother. So it was either Purpled was alive out there or... dead. Punz didn't want to think about that.

The more he searched, the more he lost hope. But imagine his surprise when Purpled showed up in the Dream SMP one day, he was taller than Punz remembered, he looked pretty rough for a teenager, too mature. It filled Punz with so much regret. He shouldn't have left.

"Purpled?" He couldn't help but call out.

The teen tensed and slowly turned to look at him fully, then Purpled's eyes widened with anger and confusion and hurt. Punz wasn't surprised. He would be angry at himself too, well, he already was.

"Punz?" Purpled asked in a perplexed and small tone, making Punz's heart break even more than it already is.

Punz was about to answer honestly, but then he saw a flash of neon green behind Purpled. Shit. "What are you doing here?" He asked, internally wincing at how harsh he sounded.

Unsurprisingly, Purpled's eyes turned hard and furious. "What am _I_ doing here? More like what are _you_ doing here?" He spat out bitterly.

Punz wanted to break, he wanted to hug Purpled and apologize and explain himself, but he can't, someone was watching. Someone he doesn't trust and never will. He will never trust anyone but Purpled. "I live here," he replied honestly, pointing at his house on the hill.What a coincidence that Purpled with build a house near his base, it was quite nice to be honest.

"What? Since when?" Purpled asked, looking scandalized. Punz couldn't blame him, he never thought he'd settle down and make a house either.

He really didn't want to talk about it, especially with the green he saw earlier. "You look like you're doing good." Punz said instead.

"Punz since when?!" Purpled screamed, who, for the first time since they reunited, actually acted his age for even a split second by stomping his foot in demand. Punz really wanted to punch his younger self for being so stupid.

It was a good thing that being a mercenary required at least a bit of acting skills for long-term missions or else Punz would have cracked right then and there. "A year or so," he answered in a practiced, empty tone.

Purpled took a deep breath. "Why?" He asked slowly.

Punz looked around and spotted neon green by the trees. _Don't trust. No attachments._ "I basically work for Dream now. He pays a lot." He said, having trouble keeping the the bite out of his tone. He didn't want to loose his number one contractor.

When Purpled was quiet for a few seconds, Punz decided to break the tension. "Again, what are you doing here?" He asked quietly, not wanting to make his brother snap and reveal any information that he's trying to keep hidden.

Purpled shook his head and glared at Punz. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know." He hissed with so much venom that Punz almost completely broke down. Except he didn't because he saw Dream about to approach and he needed to keep his relations with Purpled under wraps to keep his brother safe from any harm. And god knows nothing but harm and chaos comes from Dream.

Punz scowled and crossed his arms above his chest. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way, loser." Punz said, regretting every word that came out of his mouth. He turned away quickly when he saw Dream paused and walk the opposite direction of them.

Now that Dream was gone, he couldn't bare to look at Purpled, he couldn't bare showing his face to his baby brother after being so mean. He walked away, guilt and shame eating him whole.

He watched Purpled break down from afar. He wanted to go there and hug him so bad, but he knew Dream was still around. Punz had his own break down at his house, mourning the fact that a stranger was the one that had to comfort Purpled instead of him.

Punz opened his pendant, his heart aching at the picture of him and Purpled when they were still young and happy. 

Why did he have to be so stupid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know we could never have ultimate angst without having both sides of the same coin :) [b-because Coinblr and Cointwt, get it? g-get it? o-o']


End file.
